Typical electronic components, such as semiconductors, can operate in various high and low power printed circuit boards (PCB). Such operating conditions, allow for the semiconductors to produce various amounts of heat during normal operating conditions. Typically, a high power semiconductor can transfer the heat through an attached heat sink, which then allows for heat to be dissipated into the surrounding environment. A typical low power semiconductor may not even require an attached heat sink since the exposed surface of the low power semiconductor can sufficiently dissipate heat into the surrounding environment. When a semiconductor is being manufactured, the final stage of the semiconductor fabrication is known as integrated circuit (IC) packaging. It is in this final stage of manufacturing that a supporting case is fabricated encasing the semiconductor preventing physical damage and corrosion. The supporting case remains in contact with the surrounding environment thus typically being the main source of heat dissipation for the semiconductor.
The supporting case can be made of various different materials but typically it is of a metallic or plastic material. With ever changing technology and the desire to make such IC packaging smaller, space allotted for the dissipating heat is typically limited.